


Riverdale Fun and Games

by red_jacobson



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Before he graduated High School, Archie was given two visions of the future.  One of them showed his marriage to Veronica Lodge, the other showed his marriage to Betty Cooper.   What if there was a third vision that showed all three of them a different future for themselves?





	Riverdale Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying a different fandom to try and break through a bout of depression. I may or may not come back to this, it depends on the muse

STORY TITLE: Riverdale Fun And Games  
PART: 01 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, Hentai-Foundry, FanFiction.Net, Questionable Questing, Archive of Our Own  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, the Archie Characters belong to Archie Comics.  
SUMMARY: Before he graduated High School, Archie was given two visions of the future. One of them showed his marriage to Veronica Lodge, the other showed his marriage to Betty Cooper. What if there was a third vision that showed all three of them a different future for themselves?  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Archie/Betty/Veronica  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,648>   
SPOILERS: None, other than the references to the Archie Marries Veronica/Archie Marries Betty arc in Archie #600 - #606.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and possible Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: Just trying a different fandom to clear out the cobwebs after a bout of depression. Hope you enjoy.

Riverdale, New York  
Saturday, July 7th, 2018

Archie grinned as he looked out the french doors into the backyard. The parents were all there, Hiram Lodge was sitting under the pavilion with a drink in his hand, looking as composed as always, while Betty's dad Hal and his own Pop were looking a little frazzled. Of course, that was nothing compared to the way that all three moms were reacting. 

Granted, this was the first open polygamous wedding that Riverdale had ever seen, and there was already a lot of attention being paid to it by the local and national vultures. His grin turned to a smirk as he imagined the reaction he and his girls would get if the true nature of their relationship was ever revealed!

It was difficult enough for his Pop and Veronica's father to accept, even though Betty's parents Hal and Alice were perfectly accepting of the dynamics of their relationship. Archie had been a little surprised until the night, a couple of months after he and his girls had formalized things, that the three of them had joined the Coopers for a private family dinner. 

Betty's brother and sister were both away for the weekend, which was a little unusual, since Betty had always been close to the two of them, but it all became clear when he had walked in the door with the two of them and saw that Alice was standing in the kitchen, nude except for an apron and her collar!

Hal was sitting at the table, fully dressed and watching the three of them for their reaction. Archie was glad to remember that he didn't even hesitate, he just greeted the two of them calmly while giving a quick gesture to his own girls. The girls did him proud, the two of them just started taking their own clothes off and were soon just as naked at Alice, their own leather training collars clearly visible. 

He held back a grin at the way Hal and Alice's eyes widened at the nipple and hood piercings both girls proudly displayed, the girls had been a little hesitant at first, but now both of them absolutely love the way they feel, and he was really looking forward to the two of them getting their tongue's pierced. It had to wait until they had a break from touring and recording unfortunately because it would interfere with their singing until they completely healed. 

Betty and Veronica moved to help Alice with the dinner preparations while Hal stood and led him into the family room. The older man handed Archie a beer and apologized for dropping he and his girls into the deep end, but he and his wife had needed to know how the three of them would react to the rather unconventional relationship that he and Alice enjoyed. Needless to say, Archie and the girls had pleasantly surprised he and Alice both! 

The older man had been curious about how he had managed to get both girls to agree to the relationship, and Archie had given him an overview of the night, just before they had graduated from high school, that the three of them had tried the 'meditation' ritual that his cousin Sabrina had recommended. Archie didn't mention the magic involved, he and the others in the band had seen enough over the years to be comfortable with the idea, but he didn't think that Hal would have been very accepting of the designs that the three of them had painted on their naked bodies as they prepared for the ritual.

Archie just told him that the ceremony had helped all three of them truly understand their desires and made them be open about them. He deliberately didn't tell Hal about what the three of them had done when the ritual was over and their minds were their own again. He didn't think that the older man really wanted to know just how much Veronica enjoyed getting her tongue in Betty, or how much Betty enjoyed being spanked. Actually, he probably did want to know, but Archie wasn't going to tell him, that was between him and his girls. 

He certainly wasn't going to tell him about the weekend that Cheryl Blossom and Sabrina had spent on their knees before the two girls, or the butt plugs that all four of the girls wore the entire weekend. Or the night that Josie and her band-mates had to pay the losers forfeit when their cover of “I'll Be There” lost out to “Sugar, Sugar” on the Billboard Charts. That was the night that Jughead finally realized that he liked girls even more than eating, although he really didn't need to know exactly what Reggie enjoyed in the bedroom!

Hal was smart enough not to ask for any details, and he didn't volunteer any about his relationship with Alice, although Archie got the impression that there may be other women who played with them at times. He really didn't want to know all that much, especially considering how friendly the Coopers were to his own parents.

But from that night, Hal and Alice were firmly in his corner with him and the girls being together, which was nice because his folks and Veronica's parents weren't quite as accepting. They were far more conventional in their outlook, and as his Pop said, they preferred not to think about exactly what Archie got up to with the girls, or what the girls did together. 

The gang, on the other hand, had gotten used to the idea that the three of them were together, but they didn't pry into how it worked, although Midge seemed to have figured things out. But considering how Midge seemed have Moose wrapped around her finger these days she probably knew more about it than most. 

But eventually both the Lodge's and his folks had accepted the relationship, and Mr. Lodge had actually used his clout to help Senator Keller, (and wasn't that a kick?) get the laws about marriage through the legislature up in Albany. The law had just gone into effect on the first of July, so there was a scramble to get everything set up for the reception. The actual wedding ceremony was done on Monday at Riverdale City Hall, but the girls wanted the celebration, and with the money from the last tour they could easily afford it, even before Mr. Lodge had contributed as much as he had. 

Looking over the bandstand, he saw that Josie, Melody, and Valerie were already set up and they were starting to get their instruments tuned up. Seeing that everything was under control, Archie gave the girls a smile and a wave before grabbing a few sodas and headed back inside to finish getting ready. 

Several Hours Later

The party was finally winding down as Archie and the others, who had been coaxed up on stage after Josie and the girls had finished their set, were hitting the last notes on their upcoming single, a new song that Mike Nesmith had written for them when they happened to be in the studio next door to where the Monkees were recording. The song had gone down well, even if it was a bit ragged since they hadn't played it live before. Oh well, that's what rehearsals are for.

The guests who had stayed to the end all started filing out, including the parents finally, and that just left Jughead, who was being led into the house by Josie and Melody, and Reggie, who Valerie had taken somewhere, he really didn't know where. He just hoped that it wasn't someplace they could be seen, the Riverdale police weren't quite as open-minded as they had been in Las Vegas! 

Gathering his wives with his eyes, the two of them grinned at each other and started walking toward him, their hands working in unison to pull their tops out of the waistbands of their skirts. He watched in fascination as the two beautiful women, in a move that had to be rehearsed, pulled their t-shirts over their heads and tossed them to the floor and continued strutting toward him, their breasts moving smoothly as they walked. 

Even after all the times that the two of them had been naked in front of him, Archie was still struck speechless at the sight, especially as they unwrapped their skirts and let the flowing fabric fall to the ground as they walked, showing the rings that pierced both of their pussies. He licked his lips at the wetness that was already showing, and knew that both of his wives were looking forward to tonight as much as he was!

The girls had left their collars off during the ceremony and reception, because they didn't want to rub people's noses in the truth of their relationship, besides, if the papers got a hold of a picture of the two girls wearing collars it would cause a lot of problems with the parents of their fan base. He didn't think that the parents of the young teenage girls really wanted to explain what the collar's symbolized, and they didn't need any scandal, especially with a new album about to drop. 

But that was something they could think about later, right now he and his wives had more important things to do. Making sure that the house was locked up, he led the girls to the locked door leading to the basement. Entering the code, the lock clicked and he pushed open the door, waiting as the automatic lights came on. 

Reaching the bottom, he turned to his ladies and said, “Assume the position,” pointing to the padded sawhorse. Betty grinned eagerly and hurried over, putting her knees on the bench and leaning over the crossbar, her hands sliding into the leather cuffs on the opposite bench. 

Archie glanced over at Veronica when she hesitated, although he could understand it, she was still sore from the paddling he had used on both of them the night before. However, he couldn't allow her to think she could get away with disobedience and he said, “Veronica, you know what I expect, both of you agreed when we first got together, and you've certainly experienced the penalties for disobedience often enough. You know what to do!” 

His brunette wife winced slightly at his tone, but she hurried over to the cabinet that held her toys. Pulling out the cock gag she opened her mouth and took it inside, buckling the strap behind her head. He knew that she had plenty of room to breathe, the rubber phallus was smaller than he was, and she had learned to take him into her throat easily enough.

Veronica looked over at him for his reaction, and he nodded so she pulled out the thin anal vibrator and coated it with the lubricant before she turned around so he could watch as she fingered her ass and got it stretched out to slide the entire thing into her tightest hole. It went in easily, of course, she and Betty were both very accustomed to having their asses stretched out, it was an integral part of their training after all. 

His bratty wife then squatted down on the cement floor and worked the life-size dildo into her pussy, already wet enough to bury it to the hilt. Once she was completely full, she leaned forward so her hands were on the floor and she crawled over to the wooden frame standing in the center of the room. 

Walking behind her, he reached down tugged on her hair, signaling for her to climb to her feet. He watched as she carefully maneuvered herself until she was able to stand, still keeping the toys inside her body. With delicate movements Veronica placed her ankles in the cuffs and buckled them tightly before raising her arms and slipping her hands through the upper cuffs, which automatically tightened, holding her in place and completely vulnerable. 

Stepping in front of her, he kept his face impassive to hide the amusement he was feeling because his brat of a wife was already showing signs of being aroused. He had seen her in the same state far too many times since the night he claimed her virginity to mistake it for anything else. The flushed skin, the wild look in her eyes, not to mention the juices gathering on her swollen pussy lips told the story. 

She always tried to play the game, that she wasn't really submissive but wanted to make him happy so she pretended. He didn't bother calling her on her bull, but he was well aware that she was actually even more of a natural submissive than Betty was, hell, she was even more of a submissive than Sabrina was! 

Picking up the remote controls for the vibrators, he held them in his hand and looked directly into Veronica's eyes. When she focused on him, he flicked the switch starting both toys moving inside her pussy and ass. Speaking for the first time, he said, “You know the rules girl, you are not to let either toy drop out of your body, and you are not to cum until I give you permission. Is that understood?”

She nodded quickly, her eyes starting to glaze over as the vibrators starting doing their work. There was still one thing he needed to do before turning his attention to his obedient wife. Reaching for the cord attached to the bell at the top of the frame, he moved the cord until it was in front of Veronica's face. Seeing that she was already losing focus on anything but the feelings inside her body, he tugged the ring on her nipple sharply, bringing her attention back to him. 

When she was aware of her surroundings again, he lifted the cord so that she could see it, and when he saw that he had her attention, he put the cord in her hand where she gripped it tightly. He nodded, she was focused enough to be able to call for help if things got to be too much. Normally she would just use her safe word, but with the gag in her mouth they had to find a different way for her to get his attention, and the bell was loud enough to get his attention no matter what he was doing.

Turning back to Betty, he smiled at her and mouthed “Good Girl” at her, enjoying the bright smile that crossed her face. Raising his voice slightly, to make sure that Veronica heard him, he said, “Since you are such an obedient girl, Betty, you get a reward. You don't need my permission to cum for the rest of the night.”

“Thank you, Sir!” Betty called out, “I love being your good girl, you give me just what I need!” 

Archie snorted, knowing that the words were for Veronica's benefit more than his, Betty had learned early in her training that her eager submission was appreciation enough, he didn't need her to verbalize it. Not to say that he didn't appreciate it, and would make sure Betty knew it before the night was through.

Picking up the soft leather strap, he ran his fingers through the tails to make sure they were separated properly to give Betty the level of stimulation she enjoyed. This was for play, not punishment, after all. 

Walking around in front of the bound blonde, he held the tails in front of her face, and she lifted her head, placing a soft kiss on each of the loose pieces of leather. Archie could see the excitement in her eyes as she glanced up at him, as well as the love and devotion that he always saw there. 

Thinking back, Betty had already been submissive to him, even before the night that the three of them did the ritual, it just took the magic of Sabrina's spell to help all of them realize what they truly needed, and gave him the knowledge and skills to make the girls happy. 

It might be interesting to find out exactly where Sabrina had found that spell, and see if she had any other spells that would improve things? Even if she didn't have anything magical to add, he knew that his wives would enjoy having her in bed with them as much as he did. And the sexy witch had made it quite clear to all three of them that she was always interested in coming over for a visit. But that was something to think about later, right now he had a couple of eager wives who deserved his full attention!

* * * 

Veronica was sure she was going to lose her mind before the night was out! She had already been turned on from the wedding, and singing in front of everyone just added to the excitement, so why had she been so monumentally stupid as to hesitate when Archie gave her and Betty an order? Sure, she was still a little sore from the night before, but she could have dealt with the spanking because then he would be fucking her just the way she loved! 

Instead, she was being tormented, the toys in all her holes moving enough to really getting her motor going, but not able to get any relief. She knew better than to disobey him by cumming without permission, she had done that once before and really didn't like what happened to her. He had only used the crop on her as part of playtime, but when he punished her it was something she swore never to experience again! Sure, she wasn't really all that submissive, but it was fun to play the part, and she had to take the bad with the good. That didn't mean she enjoyed being punished! Betty was the one who got off on being spanked, not her!

So now she had to watch as Archie used the flogger to tease Betty, her sister squealing happily as the light leather stung the flesh of her ass, making her jerk in the bonds. The little bitch was even pressing her ass back to get more contact, which her Master was obviously happy to provide. 

Wait! What's he doing now? Ooooooooooh! He snapped it against Betty's tits, she really liked that judging from the way she squealed, the little slut! Veronica wished she could lick her lips, they were suddenly dry as she watched him toy with the other woman, the lash landing all over her body, the skin turning red from the blows until he moved and hit her right on the pussy! 

It sounded like Betty lost her mind from the way she was screaming and babbling, she always was noisy when she enjoyed herself, Veronica thought in amusement. It was a good thing that she had Betty and her husband to focus on because the sensations pulsing through her body from the vibrators were making it difficult to hold her climax back. She could feel the cord to the bell in her hand, and if it got to be too much she did have that option, but Veronica was determined to succeed in the task Archie had given her, to show that she could be as obedient as Betty! 

She watched as Betty's Master put the toy aside and was stroking Betty's body with his bare hands, letting her come down from what looked like a real toe-curler of an orgasm. He was murmuring something, but it was too soft for her to hear over the sound of her own pounding heart.

Veronica stared as his hands stroked her sister, but then she noticed that one of his hands dropped down between Betty's thighs and he started rubbing her pussy, getting the blonde worked up all over again. Her eyes widened as Archie gathered some of Betty's juices and put his fingers at the bound girls' mouth. Betty started licking and sucking like she was enjoying a milkshake at the Chok'lit Shoppe, not that Veronica could blame her, she enjoyed tasting Betty more than any of the other girls that she'd been with since he started her training, although she did enjoy the taste of Cheryl Blossom the few nights she gave herself to them.

She still had a hard time believing just how much her life had changed since the night that the three of them did that magical ceremony. It was something she really wasn't certain about, growing up with Hiram Lodge for a father tended to make her extremely skeptical of anything even slightly 'unusual', and magic definitely fell under that category.

But she was just as frustrated as Betty and Archie were, the triangle had been going on far too long and it needed to be resolved one way or another. All three of them were more than a little nervous about the idea that they would be naked in front of each other, but a couple of shots of Daddy's whiskey calmed them down enough to get undressed. 

She hadn't been surprised at the sight of Archie's cock, she had him in her mouth a few times when the make-out sessions got more than a little overheated, and she had let him finger her to orgasm at the same time. It was a bit of a surprise that Betty was just as familiar with the size of him, though, Veronica was sure that Betty had never gone beyond first base with Archie, although he had never said anything about what the two of them had done.

The three of them sat in a circle and held hands, chanting the words that Sabrina had provided, and then things got really strange! The room got really dark, and it felt like she was watching a movie, seeing what would happen if Archie chose her and they got married. After seeing a couple of years of events, including her giving birth to their children, and she had to admit that the twins were adorable!

But then it got strange, as she saw a different movie where Archie and Betty got married, and she ended up with Reggie of all people, which, knowing about his proclivities from gossip with Valerie, was never going to happen. The movies started switching back and forth between her and Betty, until they merged with a scene showing Archie dying, getting shot saving Kevin's life!

Fortunately the movies switched at that point, and, once she got over the shock of seeing their lives as they acted out a 50 Shades of Grey novel (not that she would ever admit to having well-worn copies of all the books hidden under her mattress), Veronica started really enjoying what she was seeing, even when she watched as she had sex with first Betty, and then, several other girls as the movie progressed. 

Of course, it was seeing how Archie had changed, from the lovable goof they had known into the confident and commanding Master that could get her wet with just a glance, was the biggest surprise, and the way he always satisfied her made Veronica want this vision to be the truth. So what if she had to play the role of a submissive, to enjoy amazing sex on a regular basis she would do whatever she had to do! She also enjoyed the fact that she and Betty were finally best friends and sisters, instead of the way they had constantly been at each other's throats competing over Archie. 

She didn't even consider the fact that the version of Veronica in the movies wasn't acting, she really was happily submissive. She didn't want to think about what that said about her, so she ignored it, and just enjoyed what she was being shown.

Even more important, somehow the fact that the three of them were together changed things enough that Master didn't die young, there was no assassination attempt on Kevin, so there was no need for Master to sacrifice himself, fortunately. 

The visions ended with the three of them, and their children, enjoying a family Christmas, with all their friends there, a picture of domestic bliss that would have melted the heart of Scrooge even before his visits from Marley's ghost.

Veronica still wasn't sure if she was the first to move, or if Betty was, when they opened their eyes and realized just what happened, but it didn't really matter, the two of them were suddenly kissing, their hands all over each other's bodies as they explored another woman for the first time. Before she knew it, Betty was laying on her back as Veronica lay on top of her, kissing her passionately. 

It was amazing, her body seemed to know automatically how to touch her sister to give her pleasure, and when she kissed her way down the other girl's body she felt no hesitation at all about licking up the juices that were starting to flow from Betty's pussy. It was while she was savoring the flavor that she felt Master's hands on her thighs and she raised herself up to give him easier access and felt a burst of pleasure when his fingers slipped inside her soaking quim.

She had to lift her mouth from Betty's core as a moan escaped her, but a sharp slap on her ass reminded her that she had work to do, and she started licking again. Soon her sister was writhing beneath her tongue and giving the cries that Veronica quickly learned meant that the other girl was on the verge of cumming. She kept up licking, but, acting on a sudden impulse she moved one of her hand up and slipped a finger into Betty's spasming pussy and started rubbing the walls. 

Veronica blinked in surprise as her mouth was suddenly flooded with Betty's juices, but she was still able to swallow almost everything. It was while she was licking her sister clean that she felt Master's fingers plunging deeper into her pussy and sending signals of bliss all through her body.

It still embarrassed her slightly that she was so distracted by the orgasm that hit her at Master's fingers that she didn't even realize when the fingers were removed and his cock was entering her for the first time! It was when she felt herself being stretched even more than the biggest of her toys that it sunk in that she was being taken, and that triggered yet another orgasm. 

That was only the start of the night, before the sun came up the next morning she had taken Master in every hole she had, and watched as he did the same to her sister, even enjoying the way that Betty used her mouth to lick up the mixture of Master's cum and her juices from her well-fucked pussy! 

They had fallen asleep not long after that, and when they finally woke up hours later, Master was firmly in control of both of them, and a very serious conversation followed, where they all agreed that they wanted to continue as a triad. Master started their training that very morning, as he directed them up to the master bedroom where he had both girls completely shave before bathing him and themselves. 

Veronica still couldn't believe all the things she had done since that night, how Master had him sucking his cock behind the speakers during a concert, where anybody could see them if they happened to walk by, and how turned on that got her! 

She could feel her body tensing up as the memories of all the pleasure she had received from Master and her sister just added to the overwhelming sensations that the vibrations from the toys filling her body, and she suddenly realized she was about to cum, and Master had ordered her not to!

Her eyes shot open, searching for something, anything to distract her, but the first thing she saw was Master burying himself in Betty's ass, and the sound of the other girl's climax hit her ears, making her remember the many times she had cum from submitting to Master that way! 

Unfortunately, a whine must have escaped her throat because Master turned sharply and looked at her, but instead of the look of disappointment she was expecting to see, he actually looked embarrassed! He pulled out of Betty and moved over to her, looking directly in her eyes and said: "You can cum pet!" 

With a muffled cry of relief, she finally relaxed her control and the orgasm that she had been fighting from the minute she slid the gag into her mouth hit her, and it was all too much! She shut her eyes against the explosions of light and pleasure flooding her body and she felt herself collapsing in the bonds holding her upright. 

When she was aware of herself, she was still tingling all over as the remnants of the climax were still sending signals of pleasure throughout her entire body. She moaned happily, and that was when she realized that she was out of the restraints, and she felt a strange emptiness between her legs. 

By the time it sunk in that the toys were missing she was focusing again and noticed that she was actually on her knees and Master's cock was stirring before her eyes. She didn't even consider where it had been, Veronica just knew that she had to serve him, to thank her Master for giving her what she needed. Opening her mouth, she looked up at him for permission, and he nodded, a strange experience on his face. That wasn't important though, she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and started showing her devotion.

* * *

Archie stared down at the kneeling brunette in amazement, knowing that the three of them would need to have another very serious conversation when they finished. Veronica had absolutely refused in the past to touch his cock after it had been in any of the girl's asses, that was one of her absolute hard limits and he hadn't pressed her on it. Just like he had never pressed Betty on her refusal to indulge in water sports, not that he had any particular interest in that kink anyway, it was part of the contract that all three of them had agreed to when the two girls agreed to be his submissives. It made him wonder just what had changed while Veronica had been restrained? Obviously, something changed in her attitude, and it was important to understand what it was. 

But that could wait until morning, Betty had released herself from the cuffs and was kneeling behind Veronica, her arms wrapped around the other girl as Veronica suck him. He caught Betty's eyes and saw the awareness there, glad that she realized something had changed in his other wife and was willing to provide support while they figured it out.

Just then, Veronica tilted her head back and she took him all the way into her throat, something she had never accomplished before! It was too much for his overstimulated body and he groaned out her name as he started cumming. Veronica started swallowing, pulling her head back so that the last burst landed on her tongue. 

She opened her mouth wide to show him before she swallowed, then smiled widely at him. She looked like she was about to say something, but her eyes closed and she relaxed in Betty's arms, a soft snore escaping her open mouth.

He looked down at her in disbelief, before snorting in amusement and bent down to pick up the sleeping girl. He could see that Betty was just as amused, and he said, “Let's get sleeping beauty to bed and then we can clean up. We're going to have to talk in the morning, but we're all too tired to think clearly.”

Betty nodded, “I think what happened is she finally decided to stop pretending, and it just overwhelmed her. We all experienced the same thing that night, and it was obvious that she was struggling to hide who she truly was, to live up to the image of Veronica Lodge that she had created. I didn't have that problem, I always knew that I was a submissive, even though seeing mom and dad like that was a shock, so submitting to you just feels natural.”

He just nodded, not saying anything as he considered her words. Reaching their master bedroom through the private corridor, he put Veronica in bed and led Betty into their ensuite, where she got the shower started and washed the two of them.

Archie was still considering the situation when he fell asleep, his arms around his wives.

End Chapter One


End file.
